Looking for our happy ending
by 0Arya0
Summary: CaptainSwan spelling: Created by: Alexies, CSLover, Alexandra Potter, Lely 1324, Clohy e Pandina. (user from italian site) Create one shots or flashfics respecting the sequence C Chocolate&Comfort A Alcohol&Angry P Pants&Passion T Trick&Trust A Accord&Apologize I Internet&Interest N Night&Need S Storm&Sadness W Wood&Warmth A Arms&Ache N Neck&Neck


_**Captain Swan [Chocolate&Comfort]**_

Although the heating Henry had brought me, I still felt very cold, insomuch as I considered myself lucky to be alive.  
>Anyway, I wasn't angry with Elsa, I understood her very well: she couldn't control her powers, as much as I could. Or maybe she was better than me, but after what she was being through, it was absolutely normal she couldn't be herself.<br>-Honey, would you be ok if we go with Elsa looking for a way to find her sister?- my mom asked me, brushing my hair.  
>-Of course you have to go- I tried not to teeth-chattering -I'm fine now.<br>If there was something I was good at, that was convincing people that they didn't have to worry about me, I was able to be selfish.  
>-Are you sure?- my dad looked at me.<br>-I am, don't worry, Elsa's the one who needs you now.  
>-... and I'm here to take care of her- said Hook, coming into the room with a smile.<br>-Well, maybe we should stay...- started David, but Mary Margaret trailed him out of the door, and Elsa went with them.

Now, I was alone with Killian and Henry.  
>My son embraced me, and I reciprocate, then he put the heating so that the hot air blew in my direction.<br>-Thanks kid!  
>-Oh don't mention it. But mum... if you don't regret, there's someone who might need me too. I mean, you wouldn't be alone, but her...- he began, and I realized immediately. He was right, she needed him.<br>-You could go to sleep to Regina, you're right, she surely needs you. When I saw her last, se was so...- devasted? Sad? Let down? And it was my fault, thanks to me her love story with Robin was ruined, and Henry was maybe the only one who could make her feel a little better.  
>-Thanks mum!- he printed me a kiss -and you, take care of my mum, ok?- he looked threatening at the pirate, and I smiled: he was so sweet!<br>-Of course kid, she's in good hands now!- he wrinkled.  
>So my son too said hello, leaving us completely alone.<p>

We looked in our eyes, but suddenly Killian came back to the kitchen, letting me enough disappointed. What was happening? Was he afraid of me? He was afraid my powers could go out of control as Elsa's? In the end he hated magic, it had always carried away from him people he loved... but not. He couldn't be scared, he was never scared!  
>My thoughts were interrupted by some steps, and a smell of... chocolate.<br>I looked up, and I smiled. It was Hook with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand: I had been so stupid with all that ideas.  
>The hunk pirate bended down next to me and he took me the cup.<br>I tried a sip, it was very tasty!  
>-So, since when are you so good at making chocolate, Captain?- I smiled to him.<br>-I learn hastily, Swan. I'm glad you like it.  
>He stayed in that unconfortable position till I finished all my chocolate, that really made me feel better. He was so sweet, I thought, under the hard surface of the pirate. Maybe we had found each other because we were very similar.<br>-You soiled you- he pointed me out -how is it possible you're not able to drink a chocolate...- before I could do anyting, he approached to me, and with his tongue he cleaned the chocolate from the corner of my mouth. Instinctively I put down the cup and I brought my hands into his hair kissing him with passion.

We stood up in a while, and insted of the blankets I had his body and his strong hands to heat me.  
>-Maybe it's not a good idea if you're not still well...- he said, stopping for a bit.<br>-Oh, shut up- I only said, going back to kiss him. The cold was only a memory, compared to the warmth I was feeling now. I made his jacked slide down, and he did the same with mine. Our kisses were more and more passionate, we couldn't stop.  
>It was like the collected passion never poured out was going off in that moment.<br>I moaned when he nibbled at my lip and I undid his shirt, caressing his breast,  
>In a while my t-shirt joined our jackets, and my fresh body adhered to his hot one.<br>We separated only to recout breath, we looked in our eyes and then we went back kissing, with our hands that explored every part of each other's body we could find. I trembled, and the desire to have him all for me was getting stronger every second, so I tried to undid his belt in the same moment that he did the same with my bra.

In that precise moment the door opened.  
>I only had time to have up a blanket to cover me before my parents gaped looking at us.<br>No one was able to say a word, neither us nor them.  
>We simply looked at each other's.<br>-Well. David and I, we were going to make some tacos.- said finally my mon, and trailed a David anything but ok in the kitchen, and she closed the door.  
>-So, thanks for the... chocolate.- I only said, putting my t-shirt.<p>

**Hi! I disclose I'm not English mother tongue, so I'm sure I did some mistakes but well, I tried to write it the best I could.  
>The idea of these prompts comes from and italian ff site's users: I'm publishing there my fanfic in italian, but I wanted to try translating it for practice.<br>So, I hope you'll like it.  
>Arya<strong>


End file.
